Song of Darkness ON HOLD
by Page Caster
Summary: Long after the Sirens were defeated by the Rainbooms, Sonata Dusk leaves Adagio and Aria after too much verbal abuse. She meets a boy named Rhythm Remix and begins to discover true friendship. But Adagio and Aria meet a mysterious evil ally who agrees to help them with revenge if they help set him free. Can he be trusted? Or does he have plans of his own?
1. Chapter 1 - Going Solo

**Hey all you Bronies and Pegasisters out there! I'm still working on the last 3 Chapters of Chaos In Equestria: Speed & Magic, but in the meantime, I decided to work on a solo story set in the Equestria Girls universe! Now this isn't a cross over, I'm just focusing on one series. It came to me while watching Rainbow Rocks for a 745th time...What ever happened to Adagio, Aria, and Sonata after the movie? Well...this is my idea about what could happen. This story mainly focuses on Sonata Dusk, and her relationship with (what I'm assuming are) her sisters, Adagio and Aria. Don't worry, Sunset and the humanized Mane 6 will play a big part too. So lets begin!...**

 **UPDATE: I've changed the name of the OC created for this story, read and find out his new name!...**

 **UPDATE: I've changed it once again...Hey, I know its confusing, but how do you think I feel? I'm the one going over the story looking for the old name over and over, its a pain...FINAL NAME = Rhythm Remix.**

* * *

As the moths pass for the students of Canterlot High, they continue to deal with the world of Equestrian Magic. From Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle's first battle, to Sunset's redemption when battling the Sirens, Sci-Twi's introduction to CHS, to a hectic discovery at a nearby summer camp. There's no doubt that strong bonds of friendship have been formed…yet…the only three beings that were not befriended during this magic craze were the Sirens. After being defeated by the Rainbooms and loosing the source to their power, they disappeared, not being heard of since…

* * *

 **SONG OF DARKNESS**

* * *

On the outskirts of the town where the Canterlot Wonder Colts call home, we see three teenage girls sitting at a fast food joint. They were trying to harmonize their voices to sing, but to no prevail. "This can not be happening!" said Adagio, slamming her fists down on the table. "Lets face it Adagio, we lost the ability to sing…we might as well give up!" said Aria. "Aria! We are Sirens! Magical creatures from Equestria! We need to sing in order to feed! And thanks to those girls and their magic, we can no longer sing!" said Adagio. "Maybe we can just eat like normal people, I could really go for some tacos." said Sonata. "Oh for the love of…." said Aria as she face palmed herself. "What?…Those things are good!" said Sonata. "We are not going to eat like these….humans! We are going to get our powers back, one way or another!" shouted Adagio. "Come on, why don't we just….." Adagio interrupted Sonata. "I SAID NO! Now use that pathetic of a brain you have and think for once in your life Sonata! We are sirens! We're not humans, we're not ponies, and we're not eating TACOS!" Adagio yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the food joint.

Sonata slightly began to tear up, she was used to Adagio and Aria being mean to her, but even she never saw Adagio go off the wall like this. "….why are you always so mean to me?" Sonata quietly asked. "Don't know, why are you such a dim-wit?" mockingly asked Aria. "S-stop it! I'm tired of being picked on by you two!" said Sonata. "Well if you don't want us to make fun of your stupidity, then maybe you should start thinking of a way to get our magic back!…I can not believe I got banished here with he likes of you…..moron…" said Adagio. Sonata couldn't take anymore verbal abuse. "Hey! It wasn't my fault we got sent here by that swirly beard wizard!" shouted Sonata. "Yes it is…." Aria said under her breath. "We had a big plan to take over Equestria and control the Princesses so they would do our biding! But thanks to your big mouth, you stupidly blabbed to Star Swirl the Bearded, and then we're thrusted through a portal and ended up here! No magic, no Princesses, and in your case, no brains…" explained Adagio, crossing her arms. "Y-yeah well….If I'm so dumb, then why do you keep me around? Maybe I should just leave, that way your dumb plans of….bad things can happen!" Sonata shouted. "…Thats the smartest thing you ever said…." said Adagio as she glared at her.

Sonata couldn't believe what she was hearing, and really started to tear up to the point where her tears were driving down her face. "W-well….If thats how you think of me….th-then I'm leaving!…" said Sonata as she ran away, crying into the palm of her hands. Aria couldn't help but be a little shocked by what just happened, she was always a grump and teased Sonata a lot. But she never thought Sonata would get so upset that she would just leave. "Humph…That takes care of that airhead…" said Adagio. "Um…Adagio…Maybe we shouldn't have been to hard on Sonata? Yes she's dumb…I mean, really dumb…But she's our younger sister…You remember what mother said to us?…." said Aria. "Mother isn't here!" Adagio turned away angrily from Aria. "…But...sometimes I wish she was…." she said under her breath, looking down as she did so.

* * *

Sonata was walking through the streets, hunched over as she did so, tears still dripping from her eyes. She was so upset she stoped at the stoop of small apartment building and sat down, curling up and continuing to sob. "…(sniff)…what do I do now?…I have no where to go…" she said quietly. Suddenly a boy quickly jumped out the door, tripping over Sonata, knocking them both down. "…Ahh man…" said the boy. "Hey! Watch were you're going!" said Sonata. "Hey, you're the one who was sitting on the steps, maybe you should just sit somewhere else." said the boy as he got up.

The boy reached his hand down to help Sonata up, as he did, he noticed her face. She looked like she had been crying. "Are you okay? You look upset." he said. "I'm fine!" Sonata then tried to be calmer. "Im…sorry…(sigh)…I-I just got in a argument with my sisters. They're always so mean to me, but…its because I'm not really smart…" said Sonata. "Yeah, I know how that feels…me and my older sister used to argue all the time…I miss those days…" said the boy. "Why?" she asked, curious about his last statement. "…Ah…well…she lives on the other side of the…country…so we don't see each other to much anymore…heh.." he said. "Oh…ok…" she said. There was a moment of awkward silence before the boy decided to introduce himself. "…My name's Rhythm Remix." he said. "…umm…My names Sonata…Sonata Dusk." Sonata replied timidly. "Sonata Dusk…Wow…thats a beautiful name…" Remix couldn't believe he just said that, so he quickly corrected himself. "Da, I mean! It's beautiful, music wise!…I'm guessing you can sing…or something?" Remix asked.

Sonata became nervous at Mix's question, knowing that she once had a beautiful sounding singing voice, but used it to control others and feed off of their negative energy. So she decided to tell Remix about her current singing condition, instead of the full truth. "Me? Sing? Pfft, nah! I sound like a…a…Cat, a cat in a…a…a Dishwasher…yeah!" she said, trying to think of a example. "Oh please, I bet you have a wonderful voice!" said Remix. Sonata began to panic. "Really!? Who told you!?…Was it him?" Sonata pointed to a pigeon pecking at the ground. Sonata's nervous outburst would have freaked out any other person, but Remix couldn't help but chuckle at her panic attack. This confused her, usually when she acted like that, her sisters would yell at her, or others would avoid her. However, Remix was different. He didn't mind at all for some reason. "Heh hah! Oh Man, you're funny…Hey, I'm heading to the store to pick up some milk, you can tag along…if you want that is…" said Remix as he rubbed the back of his head. Sonata timidly smiled at him, nodding in agreement.

* * *

As Sonata and Remix walked to the store together. Adagio and Aria walked down the sidewalk, continuing to sulk over their useless powers. "There must be a way to regain our powers!" said Adagio. "Uhh…will you give it a rest Adagio, we both know the only way to get our powers back is to find Equestrian magic. But there is no more magic, remember?" said Aria. "Yes there is! Those girls! The ones who defeated us, remember? They have "the magic of friendship", something we could use to regain our-…." Adagio stopped as she began to hear a voice. Aria noticed her sisters confused look. "Adagio? What is-…" she was then shushed by her as Adagio tried to listen. "Do you hear that?…It sounds like someones saying…power?" said Adagio. Aria stood there a little confused, but then she began to hear the voice as well. "Yeah..I do. Where's it coming from?" asked Aria.

Adagio began to quickly walk down the sidewalk, Aria following closely behind. They followed the mysterious voice as it lead them to the park, and into a deep wooded area. As they continued to walk, they suddenly found themselves standing before a giant crystal. It was tall and jagged, and had a dark color to it that was as black as night. "…power…..I…need….power…..aid me…and you will regain yours….." said a deep, creaky voice. Adagio and Aria realized it was coming from the crystal. "W-who's there? What are you?" Adagio asked the crystal. "…..I am…..someone who can….help you…someone…who….knows you're true…nature…." it said. "Really? Our true nature? Can you be anymore confusing?" mocked Aria. "Will you shut up!" said Adagio. "…your…..sister…has the right to be…concerned…I am from a world…were magic…..is everywhere…..a world…that you once called home…..Adagio Dazzle…eldest….of the Sirens…" it said.

The voices knowledge of her name, and what she was shocked her, could this voice also been banished from Equestria? If so, could it really help them regain their powers? "How…do you know?" she asked. "I…can sense….the….remnants of magic…..in you…" it said. "Well we hate to burst you're bubble, but we no longer have magic. A bunch of-…" Aria was interrupted by the voice. "Girls…who can harness the….power of…..friendship…..a powerful magic…..yes…I know of you're…..defeat to those…..girls….You lost…your power to….sing and feed….or….so you think….." The voice continued. "What do you mean, we think?" asked Adagio. "Equestrian magic…..is a very rare resource in….this….world…..but…once it appears….it never fully…goes away…..it only fuses with….the ones around it…." said the voice. "Ok then…If we can "aid" you….you can get us our powers back?" asked Adagio. "….yes….I will….help you…regain….your powers….." said the voice.

Adagio began to think about the offer when Aria placed her hand on her shoulder, causing Adagio to look at her. Adagio notice the concerned look on her face. "Adagio….do you think we can trust him? I mean, we don't even know who he is!" said Aria. "…Don't worry, I got this." Adagio then turned back to face the crystal. "Ok, we'll help you, but we need some information…First off, what is it you exactly want us to help you with?" she asked. "…..Like you….I was banished…from Equestria…..by a Alicorn Queen…..I have been…sealed in this…..prison for…over a millennia…I wish to…escape…." it said. "Seems fair enough….so what, we get a pick axe or something?" said Aria.

"…..It is not…..that simple…I need….magic to help me….break free….Dark….magic…." Suddenly the crystal flashed white and two small crystal pillars rose from the ground. "….Use…these….to regain you're….strength…..but be warned…They will not…allow you…to control….others….with you're voices…But they….will help you regain…your strength….." said the voice as the crystal pillars opened revealing two rings with gems on them, one shaped like a white star and the other shaped like a yellow diamond. "Ok…but, after we get our strength back, then what?" asked Adagio. "…I will tell you after you…feed….." said the voice. Adagio was about to leave when Aria turned to the crystal. "So…..who are you? No offense, but I like to know the name of the people I'm working for." she said. "…..you may…..call….me…Arb-Mos….." it said.

* * *

As Adagio and Aira spoke with Arb-Mos, Sonata and Remix return to the boarding house. "Well Sonata…I'm glad I tripped over you. Not to many people are so nice after I bump into them." said Remix. "I'm glad I'm the one who tripped you…And….thanks for listening…" she replied. "…No worries, and I'm sure you're sisters will come around." Remix was about to walk inside when he caught Sonata's worried look in the corner of his eye. "…Um…..Sonata?….Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked. "Um…its ok….I don't want to get in anyone's way…." she said. "Are you sure? We're having tacos." he said. Sonata's eyes widened at the hint of tacos. "Did you say…Tacos?" Remix nodded. "…Ok, maybe for a little while!" she said in glee.

Sonata and Remix entered the home's kitchen, where a bunch of other people who clearly weren't related to Remix were coking and prepping the meal. Remix approached a tall, but kind looking woman. She was working on a bowl of sour cream. "Hey mom, I got the milk." said Remix. "Thanks hon." she said turning to Remix. She noticed Sonata standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "Why hello there, are you a friend of Remix's?" said his mom. "…Um…I guess….I mean….well…..you can…." Remix saw her nervously struggling and stepped in. "Yes. She's a friend. Mom this is Sonata Dusk…Sonata, this is my mom." said Remix as he introduced his mother. "Flower Spice, pleased to me you." she said, introducing herself. "Oh, no, no…I'm Sonata Dusk. I don't know a Flower Spice…" said Sonata, confusing Remix's mom. Flower Spice smiled, catching on to Sonata's…silly nature. "Um…sorry to confuse you, my "name" is Flower Spice." she said. "Oh….right." Sonata said with a blank smile. "Hey mom, I invited Sonata for dinner, if thats ok?" asked Remix. "Absolutely! We have plenty to go around!" said Flower.

* * *

A little later, as everyone was eating, Sonata was in taco heaven, savoring every bite of the best tacos she'd ever had. But as she looked around the room, she once again noticed the others. Curious on who they were, she whispered in Remix's ear. "Um Remix…you're family sure is…big.." she said. "Oh, you mean our tenants…" Remix then noticed Sonata's confused look. "…Well this is a border home, we're basically a smaller apartment building with cheeper rent. My dad owns the place, when he's away building homes for the less fortunate in other county's, my mom and me deal with the other tenants." he explained. "Wow…your dad builds homes?" she asked. "He sure does. I recently got back from Haiti, I spent a whole year with my dad, helping him build homes for the homeless." said Remix. "Do you think when your dad gets back, he can build a home for me and my sisters? We are homeless and all…" she said.

Everyone around the table froze, as if time had stopped. Sonata's statement caught everyone, even Remix by surprise. Sonata looked at everyone. "…what I'd say?" she obliviously asked. "…You don't have a home? What about you're family?" Flower Spice asked, worried about the young girl. "…My mom died a very long time ago…for the longest time, its just been me and my sisters…" she said. "But…what about your father? Doesn't he take care of you?" Flower asked. "…Me and my sisters never knew him…." she said.

Flower stood up from the table and walked over to Sonata. "Oh you poor dear, I'm not going to just stand by and watch such a wonderful young lady sleep out on the streets. There's a small extra apartment upstairs, you and you're sisters are welcome to stay as long as you want!" she said. "REALLY?…But…I don't know where my sisters are right now, probably they're staying at that shelter thing across town, thats were we usually spend the night…." Sonata explained. "It is getting late…We'll go looking for them later tomorrow. In the meantime, why don't I show you the apartment? Help you get settled…" said Remix. "Well…you really don't have too…." said Sonata. "Nonsense. My husband believes that everyone should have a roof over their heads and a warm bed to sleep in. I couldn't call him my husband if I didn't follow in his example." said Flower Spice.

* * *

A little after dinner, Remix took Sonata to the small apartment. As they entered, Sonata couldn't help but love the cozy space. "It's not much, but it's got the essentials. Bathroom, closet, and even has room for two more beds. Once we find you're sisters, we'll get everything set up..." said Mix. Sonata quickly grabbed Remix, hugging him in glee and joy. "Oh, thank you soooooooo much!" She happily said as she hugged him, causing Remix to blush. She then let him go and looked at him. "Th-this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me…or my sisters….." she said. "Think nothing of it….(yawn)...Its getting late and I've got school tomorrow. Hey…do you go to CHS?" asked Remix. "Hmmm...Not to sure...Where's Th-..." Sonata stopped when she and Mix heard Flower Spice call out for Remix. "Honey! You're father's on the phone!" she cried. "Oh, I'll be right there!…I've got to go talk to my dad! I'll see you at breakfast!" Remix said. "Sure!" said Sonata.

As Remix left the room, Sonata jumped onto the bed, and looked straight up at the ceiling. Even though she just met Remix, there was something about the boy she really liked. He was the first human to ever treat her with kindness, without being brainwashed by her sining. As she lie in bed, looking at the ceiling, a thought popped into her head. "…CHS….Why does that place sound so….familiar?…Ah…its probably nothing….." she said as she began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Wow, Adagio can be a real bitch, can she? Anyway, Arb-Mos has a secret connection to the Sirens in a certain way I won't be spoiling...However...Take a close look at his name, and you'll might be surprised. If you spot the clue, please, "DON'T" spoil it for anyone in the reviews section. If you want to discuss it, PM me! Lyric Remix's original name was Key Chord, a musical term, but I didn't quite feel it was working, so I changed it to Lyric Remix, or Remix for short. Rhythm = Used in songs and dance movements, and Remix = retooling a song, musical terms that will focus on his talent, featured in the next chaper...Next time, its back to school. How will Sonata's return to CHS go? Tune in next time to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to School

**Hey everyone! Good news, I managed to write a chapter for Song of Darkness. I'm still really busy with work, but I managed to get this in recently. If you didn't reread the previous chapter, I've changed the OC, Key Chord's name twice. Like I said, its hard for me to name Pony OC's. His name was Lyric Remix, now its Rhythm Remix. And thats permeant! So lets jump right in!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **BACK TO SCHOOL**

* * *

Sonata awoke with a jump as Remix's mom knocked on the door, causing her to fall out of bed. "Sonata…Just to let you know, its almost time for breakfast. Come down when you're ready!" said Flower Spice as she talked through the door. Sonata got dressed and walked down stairs, the sent of cinnamon filled the air as she entered the kitchen. Once again the other tenants helped Flower Spice as she made everyone breakfast.

Even though she was welcome, Sonata still felt nervous about her presence in the home. "….(sigh)….I shouldn't be here….." she said as she backed away from the kitchen. "Morning Sonata!" Sonata jumped, letting out a small shriek as she did so. "Oh sorry…Didn't mean to scare you." said Remix. "Oh…no….its fine….." said Sonata, trying to slow her heart down. "You ok? You seem a little…jumpy this morning." asked Remix. Sonata couldn't help but look sad at his question. "Um, Remix?…are you sure its ok for me to stay here? Even when we find my sisters?" she asked. "Sonata, its fine…this is a boarding house! Think of it as a hotel, but with cheep rooms and no room service." As Sonata and Remix talked, his mom popped her head out of the kitchen. "Hon, don't forget, you have to set up for band practice before first class. Grab some french toast, and get going!" Mix and Sonata grabbed some toast and headed out the door.

A couple of blocks later, they arrive at the front of CHS. The Wonder Colt Statue had been taken down, destroyed by Midnight Sparkle during the Friendship Games, only the pillar remained. "Here we are! CHS, Canterlot High School. One of the best schools to go to in the county." Sonata froze when she heard the full name of the school, along with recognizing the building itself. "Oh no…." she said quietly to herself, a flood of memories of a hostile takeover rushing through her head. Remix noticed her worried look and tired to comfort her, unaware of why she was really nervous. "Hey, don't worry. This school's always welcoming to new students. Unless you try to use evil magic…" Sonata panicked. "I'M SORRY! NO MORE MAGIC!" her freakout caused Remix to back up a bit. Sonata looked at Mix who was obviously confused at her outburst. "…um…..sorry…." she said nervously. "…o…k…come on, I've got to get everything ready for practice later." said Mix as he walked through the front doors of the school. Sonata looked at the school, she took a deep breath, and walked through the doors, expecting a cold reception.

Much to Sonata's fear, the halls were filled with the students of CHS. Sonata nervously followed Remix as they walked to the band room. At first, no one payed no mind to the former siren, which started to ease her mind, calming her down. As she one again looked forward, she suddenly stopped, almost bumping into Remix, who was talking with another student. He had blue hair, and a black leather jacket, a torn white T-shirt and rugged jeans. "Hey Flash, is the band ready for practice after lunch?" he asked. Sonata ducked behind her friend as Flash turned towards Remix. "Yep, we just need to get the amps set up. Vinyl said she'll give us a hand." "Great!" Remix replied. Suddenly a voice called out to Flash and Remix. One that sounded all to familiar to Sonata. "Flash, Remix, we just spoke to Vinyl, we've got a problem…" A girl wearing a leather rocker jacket, blue dress, jeans, and shining red and yellow hair walked up to them. She was accompanied by a girl with rainbow colored hair. "Whats wrong? Sunset, don't tell me she-…" Rainbow finished Remix's sentence. "…Blew the speakers with her wubs? Yep, pretty much…" Sunset noticed that someone was hiding behind Remix, and decided to asked Remix to introduce her. "Um, who's that hiding behind you?" she asked. "Oh, this is the newest Wonder Colt! Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Flash, meet-…" Remix stepped aside, revealing Sonata to the three students. "SONATA DUSK!?" the three said in unison.

Sonata nervously twiddles her fingers at them, as they're shouting gained the attention of every other student in the halls. Remix looked at their shocked expression, and couldn't help but be confused at the whole situation. "…You guys know each other?" he asked. "Oh, we know her…and her fellow sirens!" said Rainbow, pointing her finger at Sonata. "Sirens?…" Remix then remembered he heard about the incident with three singing girls who tried to take over the school. He went with his father to Haiti after the whole Princess Twilight vs. Sunset Incident, helping his dad build houses for the needy. He only got back right after the Friendship Games, learning about the events of his absence. "…Y-you mean…" Remix turned to Sonata. "…You're one of the Sirens?" Sonata began to tear up. "…yes…YES! I'M ONE OF THOSE EVIL MAGIC SINGING MEANIES! I'm sorry I never told you! You were just so nice to me…and….and I…awww!" Sonata then ran in the opposite directing, away for Remix, Sunset, Flash and Rainbow.

Sunset walked next to Remix, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Just let her go, probably going to tell her sisters that their revenge plan is busted." Remix however wasn't fully listening to Sunset, he was remembering the look in Sonata's eyes from when he first met her, and just a second ago. He remembered the look of sadness, fear, and sincerity in her eyes. Something a being seeking revenge would never show. "I really don't think she's plotting revenge." he said. "What are you talking about?" asked Flash. "I bumped into her in front of where I live, she told me she had a fight with her sisters." said Remix. "She was just telling you that to lower you're guard. Now come on, we need to get Vinyl to fix those amps before the big music festival this Friday." said Rainbow as she, Sunset and Flash walked away. Remix didn't follow, he was thinking of how upset Sonata was. He couldn't believe that she was lying, deep down, he knew she was telling the truth.

A little later, Sonata continues to weep as she sat in one of the stalls in the girls bathroom. "…(sniff)…I finally get a friend, and blow it…." Sonata wraps her legs, going into a fettle position, resting her head into her knees. "…Is everything ok?" Sonata raised her head, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "You sound very sad." it said. It was a female voice. It sounded innocent, yet silly. "W-who's there?…Are you my conscience?…" asked Sonata. "..Who?" asked the voice. Sonata stood up, opening the stall door. "You know…that little voice in you're head that tells you how you feel…and sometimes makes you do very bad things…" Sonata explained. As she looked around, she saw a girl standing in front of her. She was blond, wearing a beige sweater and dark gray pants, her eyes were pointing in to different directions, as if she was constantly dizzy.

"I'm not a conscience silly, I'm Derpy!" Derpy said with a smile. "Oh…sorry." said Sonata. "No thats ok, I like my name. Whats your name?" she asked. "You mean…you don't know me?" asked Sonata. Derpy looked at Sonata, focusing on her face as best as she could. "Hmmm….Hmmm…Nope…I have know idea who you are!" Derpy smiled. Sonata felt a little relieved that Derpy didn't know who she was, but, she already lost her only friend for lying, so she decided to spill the beans. "…(sigh)…My names Sonata Dusk. Me and my sisters tried to take over you're school last year." Derpy continued to look at Sonata with a blank, yet smiling expression. "…You know…the sirens?" Derpy then gave a surprised expression. "Oh…you're one of them!…Thats nice." Derpy then gave Sonata another big smile. "You mean, you don't care?" Sonata asked in confusion. "Well you were very bad for doing that…but forgive and forget right?" Derpy replied. Sonata smiled at Derpy's response. "Thanks, but I just wish the entire school felt the same way." she said.

Before Derpy could answer, a male voice spoke out to Sonata through the bathroom door. "Hey, Sonata, are you in there? Can we talk for a sec?" It was Remix. "…Sure, you can come in…" she said. "Umm…I really can't cause its the girls room, and I'm a…" Sonata got the gist and walked out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth about who I am…I just…I just wanted you to like me and I was afraid if you learned what I did, you wouldn't anymore." said Sonata. "Hey, its ok. Yes I am a little upset you didn't tell me, but I know you're not as bad as everyone says. So I'm willing to forgive and forget." said Remix. "Hey, thats my line!" said Derpy as she followed Sonata out of the bathroom. "Hey Derp, hows it going?" asked Remix. "Great cuz!" she replied. "Wait, you two are cousins?" "Yep a doodle!" answered Derpy. "Sonata, I know you feel you don't have any friends, but right now, you have two right here!" said Remix. Sonata felt happy that both Remix and Derpy were willing to give her a second chance, maybe this could be the start of a better life for her…

Meanwhile, in a nearby coffee shop, the entire shop was filled with arguing customers. The green negative energy was flowing towards Adagio and Aria as the absorbed the negative energy through their rings. "Ahh…it feels good to feed like this again." said Adagio. "Yeah, though, I just wish Sonata was hear to feed with us." Adagio looked at her sister. "Um, you know, because she's one of us, not because I miss that dummy or anything." said Aria. "No, but she does need to feed, perhaps we should find her and tell Sonata about our deal with Arb-Mos." said Adagio. "Yeah, but she ran off remember? Were the heck are we going to find her? She could be anywhere." said Aria. Suddenly two students from CHS walked into he shop. "Did you hear? One of those siren girls cam back to the school!" said one student. "I'm guessing she's trying to get revenge or something." said the other. Adagio smiled. "I think we just found our little sister…" she said, cupping her hands under her chin with a evil smirk across her face…

* * *

 **I smell trouble for Sonata. Adagio and Aria seem to forget the reason Sonata ran off, but we'll see what she does later. And how will the rest of CHS respond to both Rhythm Remix and Derpy befriending a siren? Find out next time in Chapter 3 - In Defense of a Siren...**


	3. Chapter 3 - In Defense of a Siren

**Hey everyone! Before we start, I'm going to say again, this is part of my new format. I'm rotating 1 chapter of one of my stories every Friday. So this week is Song of Darkness. Next week is Pokemon: The Next Evolution, then its chapter 2 for Magic on Mobius. Just clearing that up, NOW, last time we left off, Sonata returned to CHS with her new, and only, friend, Rhythm Remix...Remix for short, where she was greeted with a harsh welcome. But soon after, made a friend in Derpy...(Fandom Reference!)...who is also Remix's cousin. Now Remix has a plan to get the school on Sonata's side, lets see what it is!...**

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, the students who didn't go out for a bite stayed in the lunchroom. Sonata sat with Derpy, worried as she looked around the room. Word of Sonata's return had gotten to the entire school, most of the students would glare in her direction once in a while, while the others would look on in fear. Sonata slammed her head on the lunch table, then covering it with her hands. Derpy could see that she felt distressed, and attempted to comfort her. "Don't worry Sonata, once Remix gets his plan in motion, this school will be treating you just like every other student here!" she said. Sonata peeked her head off the table and looked at Derpy. "I hope so….Where is he anyway?" she asked. "He's taking to some good friends to see if they would help us." Derpy replied. Just as she finished her sentence, Remix approaches the table and takes a seat next to Sonata. "So…how'd it go?" Sonata asked, a glimpse of hope in her eyes. Remix looked at her for a moment, then began his answer. "Well…"

 **( Band Room, 15 Minutes Ago.)**

Remix enters the band room where the Rainbooms are working on the Amps Vinyl blew out before. "Hey guys." Remix said as he walked over to them. "Where's Vinyl? I thought she was going to help fix the amps?" he asked. "She went to the music store she works at in the mall, she's getting replacements." Twilight replied. "I hope she can get some that can handle the awesome riffs I'm going to be rocking at the Fall Formal this year!" said Rainbow as she placed her guitar against the wall. "I'm hoping so too, considering these ones were older then ma Granny Smith." said Applejack lifted the heavy amps to the dumpster.

Remix was about to ask them for their help when Vinyl bursts through the door with a large kart, two gigantic, high tech amps sitting on them. "Good gracious! Those look expensive." said Rarity as she waked up to Vinyl. "And they look powerful too!" said Rainbow as she studied them. "They're Soundwave Blasters X84's, the most powerful amps in the world! Their bass's can amplify wubs over 9000….Which is also what they both cost, so for once I'm think'n we should only use up to 75% of their power." Vinyl explained. "How the heck did you afford that!?" asked Sunset. Vinyl lowered her sunglasses. "Well…I'm not saying they fell off the back of a truck, but if my manager find out that I took them and they got so much as a scratch…I'm fired…" she explained. "Don't worry, you're criminal actions are safe with me! Pinkie Promise!" said Pinkie. "Speaking of criminals, I heard a certain siren came back?" asked Vinyl, crossing her arms. "Yep, Sonata Dusk came back, I'm guessing to spy for her sisters, probably seeking revenge for the Battle of the Bands." said Sunset. "Even tried to put a spell on Remix, but we stopped her." said Rainbow.

Sunset and Rainbow's harsh words towards Sonata couldn't help but annoy Remix, so he tried to defend her. "Maybe she's really changed and she wants to start over with a blank slate?…" he said. The room went silent for a moment then everyone burst into laughter excluding Twilight and Fluttershy, mostly due to her shyness. This made Remix even more upset. "Alright, I'm just going to say it. I need you're help to change the school's outlook on Sonata. She's been through a lot lately, and she could get help making some friends, and you guys are these wielders of friendship magic, so I was hoping…" The girls went silent, concerned about Remix's request. "You've got to be kidding…are you?" asked Rainbow. "Did that girl put her hypnotic song spell on you or something? Why on earth should we help her?" asked Applejack. "I thought the sirens lost their sining magic after their gems broke?" asked Fluttershy. Sunset began to ponder. "Maybe she got it back? Or she-…" before Sunset could say another word, Remix began to shout. "Are you really serious!? She's going though some tough times right now, maybe she just wants some friends!?" he shouted. "Darling, can't you see she's just manipulating you?" asked Rarity. "SHE IS NOT MANIPULATING ME! AND SHE NEEDS HELP!…I can't believe you guys!" Remix then stopped out of the room, passing by Flash as he did. "Remix, are you ok?" he asked. "Just ask your hypocrite of a girl friend!" Remix grumbled as he walked on, leaving a confused Flash standing alone in the hallway.

 **( Back in the Lunch Room )**

Remix finished explaining what happened to Sonata, and Derpy, Sonata now looked more depressed then ever. "…(sigh), Maybe its for the best…" said Sonata as she got up and walked away. "Where are you going?" asked Remix. "I…I just need to be alone right now…" she said as she exited the lunch room. Remix looked at her leave with a concerned look, his cousin then patted him on the back. "I think you should just give her a moment, then go talk to her. She needs a friend to pick up her spirits and to stay by her side." she explained. Remix turned towards Derpy with an impressed look. "You really are a great consultant about these things, I just wish you would tell everyone instead of just patting them on the back" said Remix. "Yeah I would, but then I would become the school shrink. Plus I would also have to tell everyone my other hidden talents, and that would just ruin my adorable reputation. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a blueberry muffin on the lunch line calling my name." Derpy said as she walked away.

Meanwhile Sonata was sitting on top of the school, looking at the clouds in the sky as they floated by.

 _"All I ever wanted, was to get some respect. But trying to make fiends, has given me some regret. Trying to find a way to fix my past, but I should have known it would never last."_

 _"Being called a airhead, that I'm stupid and dumb, but soon they'll see, I'm not the only one!"_

 _"Start over, thats my goal! To start over, and find a roll! I'm gonna prove that I'm not so bad! Thats what will make me glad!…"_

 _"When I was young, I was always teased. I wasn't so bright, that never put me at ease. Others would pick on me, leave me out of games, talk behind my back, and call me names!"_

 _"But to start over, and prove them wrong! Start over, and show them my heart it strong! To start over, and show them how! Start over!….-"_

"Thats my gal!" said a familiar voice from behind her, causing her to jump.

Sonata turned to see Remix leaning on the dome, smiling as he did so. "So…you can sing." he said with a smirk. Sonata began to panic. "I-I-I…(sigh)…I'm sorry…for…lying again…I didn't tell anyone I could still sing because they might think I'm still evil." she explained. "This time I'll pass on scolding you, only if you tell me why you're hiding such a beautiful voice?" asked Remix.

Sonata looked depressed for a moment. "…After me and my sisters were stopped my the Rain-…um…Sunset and her friends, we laid low for a while. But after a while, I started to get my sining voice back. Aria and Adagio still couldn't sing, but when I tried to tell them, they wouldn't listen. So I kept it a secret…mostly because I started to like it here, and wanted to gain respect and be treated like how Sunset and the others were…after seeing what friendship could do, I wanted to have it." Sonata explained. "So you faked your sining voice to get you sisters to give up and start over…Thats…pretty smart." Sonata looked up at Remix. "You know, I think you should give yourself more credit when it comes to clever ideas. Maybe, you're not such an airhead as you think you are." said Remix. Sonata then, for the first time in a while, smiled.

As Sonata and Remix talked, little did they know that someone was listing in from nearby. "That…little traitor!" Adagio as she gritted her teeth. "She thinks she can make a fool out of me!?" "Maybe we should leave her out of this whole, "Revenge Plan", and just do it ourselves." said Aria. "Lets return to Arb-Mos, I think its time for him to give us some real magic…." said Adagio as she left, Aria following close behind.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope you liked the song I put in. I'm no Daniel Ingram, but I've got a bit of passion when writing songs. Oh and yeah, there's more where that came from! The fic is called "SONG" of Darkness...probably was going to do some...duh...Anyway, now that Adagio and Aria found out about Sonata's secret, they're going to return to Arb-Mos for help. Oh and if you have figured out who Arb-Mos is. Remember, don't spoil it in the review section, Just PM me if you want to discuss it. Next time, Remix comes up with a plan to help Sonata, but Adagio and Aria have other plans...Chapter 4: The Plan...Up on March 17th...**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plan

**Hey everyone! Last time, Rhythm Remix asked the others for help, but only to be turned down as they ruled out Sonata as still being bad. Remix also discovered that Sonata lied to her sisters about her sining voice in order to try and get them to start over. But little did they know, Adagio and Aria were eavesdropping and now plan to get Sonata back. Now Rhythm Remix, and Derpy try to come up with a plan to get CHS on Sonata's side...Enjoy!**

* * *

Adagio and Aria return to where Arb-Mos was found, and walked up to the black colored crystal being. "Enjoyed…..your….meal…girls?" he asked as they approached. "It was a wonderful meal!" Adagio replied. "Excellent…" said Arb-Mos. Suddenly a strange shadowy mist flowed from the crystal rings on Adagio and Aria's fingers, and flowed into Arb-Mos. "Hey! What the heck are you doing?" said Aria. As the mist stopped, Arb-Mos's crystal began to glow. It shifted slightly, revealing a demonic face on the front, similar to a gargoyle's. "Apologies for my hunger, but if I'm to grant you more power, I need some as well." the face glowed as Arb-Mos spoke, his voice sounding less broken.

This somewhat surprised the two sirens, but Adagio shook herself out of it and remembered her plan for Sonata. "Fine, fair enough. Anyway…We found out that our little sister lied about her sining voice and is trying to make friends with the Rainbooms." Adagio said with a ticked off tone. "She's already made two friends, she might win the whole school over soon." said Aria. "…If you're plan for revenge against the Rainbooms is to be successful, you're sister must not make friends with them…" A beam of dark light shot out of the faces mouth and split into two, shooting the rings on Aria and Adagio's fingers. "You now have the means to get you're sister on your side once again. Think of an action you wish to happen, and it will…" said Arb-Mos. "How will that get Sonata back?" asked Aria. "Aria you idiot! Don't you see? If we cause enough trouble around Sonata, the Rainbooms and the other students at that cursed school will cast her out. She'll come crying back to us…" Adagio explained. "Indeed…Return to here once you've retrieved your sister, then we can begin the next phase of your plan…" said Arb-Mos. Adagio and Aria left, while Arb-Mos remained. "…Soon I shall be resurrected, and once I absorb all the magic in this world. I will return to Equestria…And regain my empire…They thought they rid me of that world forever…Their assumptions will be their downfall…Heh heh haha…" Arb-Mos laughed quietly, the eyes on the face glowing red.

Back at CHS, Remix, Derpy and Sonata continue to work on a plan that will help Sonata become friends with everyone at the school. "Ok, we've got to show this school you're no longer a villain, but how?" Remix asked as he pondered. "How about a bake sale? I could make my homemade Muffins." said Derpy. "I don't think baked goods will get people to like her, especially if you're the one who makes them…" explained Remix. As they sat quietly, Sonata then began to light up. "Hey….I…I think I have…an idea!" Sonata grabbed Remix's arm with both hands in excitement. "Sining to control others emotions is what got me in trouble. What if I sung to them now? If they can still think freely, they'll see I have changed!" she shouted with enthusiasm. As Sonata got excited, far behind her, a student was taking a drink at the water fountain when it sprayed in his face like a fire hose. "…Thats…A really great idea!" said Remix. "Yeah! If you sing, and they still hate you, they'll know that you can't control them. Showing them that you're no longer a bad guy!" said Derpy. Sonata and Derpy hugged, while Remix placed his hand on her shoulder. "First tricking you're sisters, and now this? Maybe Sonata, you're not an airhead at all…" he said to her causing her to blush.

As they walked down the hall, Sunset, Twilight, and the others noticed the three, still concerned about Remix and Derpy, and if Sonata has cast a spell on them. "She doesn't look like she's an evil monster from equestria…Are you sure she's up to something?" asked Twilight. "You weren't here when she and the other sirens pitted the entire school against each other." said Rainbow. "Maybe they have changed?" said Fluttershy. "Then how come Adagio and Aria ain't with her?" asked Applejack. "…(GASP)…That is suspicious! Maybe they're planning on taking us out when we have our backs turned!" said Pinkie. "I don't know whats going on…But I can sense Equestrian Magic around her…Dark Magic…and until we can figure this out, we should keep our guard up…" said Sunset.

As classes ended for the day, Derpy hugged Sonata goodbye and the former siren walked home back to Remix's house, Discussing their plan along the way. "This plan is perfect, but we've got to find away to get you to sing in front of everyone at the school all at once." Remix thought. "I don't suppose they're going to have another battle of the bands again?" Sonata asked with a slight giggle. "No, thats not until after the Spring Fling…wait…..Thats it! The Fall Formal! I-It's this Friday!" Remix shouted. "Fall…Formal?" Sonata tilted her head in confusion. "Heh…Its a school dance that CHS has every October, and everyone who sings or plays in a band are welcome to preform. Thats when you'll sing, and prove to everyone you're a new person!…er…Siren…" said Remix as they arrived at his home. As they enter the border home, Remix's Mom popped her head out of the kitchen. "Hey hon, Sonata. Dinner is almost ready!" said Flower Spice.

After they finished Dinner, Sonata and Remix went up to Remix's room to work on the plan a bit more. "Forgive the mess, I'm not the cleanest person ever." said Remix as they entered. Sonata looked around with aww, amazed at all the cool things in his room. Trophies shaped like microphones and music notes littered every shelf, and pictures of moments form the competitions he's preformed in cover the desk in his room. "Wow….I'm guessing you can sing?" she said. "Sing, write songs, dance…I'm a triple threat…I love to preform on stage, my dream is to create a play and make it to broadway in New York City!" said Remix. "Thats incredible…" said Sonata as she sat on his bed. Remix noticed her face saddened a bit. "What about you? Whats you're goal in life?" he asked. "…My dream?….I guess…its to show the world that I'm not an airhead…" she replied, looking down at the floor. "Hey…I don't think you're an airhead…" Sonata looked up at Remix. "A little ditsy, yes…but not an airhead." said Remix, giving her a smart smirk. Sonata felt insulted at first, getting called ditsy, but then realized her friend was simply joking with her. "Well…at least I know how to keep my room clean." she joked.

The two laughed a bit as Sonata got up from Remix's bed and walked over to him, who was sitting at his desk. "So, in order to show CHS your true self, I'm gonna write a skit thats going to get their blood pumping." he said. "You mean dance?" she asked him. "Yep…you do know how to dance?" he asked her. Sonata twiddled her fingers. "Um…not with my feet…" she replied. "Well, you're talking to the five time champ of the All Star Dance Contest for the last five years, I think I can show you some moves." Remix offered. Sonata nodded with enthusiasm, then looked down at the desk again. She noticed a picture of Remix with an older girl hugging him. "Hey…is that you?" she picking up the picture. "Yeah, thats me when I was 13 years old." Remix said. "And who's this with you?" Sonata asked again. "Oh…thats…my sister…Tulip Tango…" Remix replied with a anxious and sad tone. "She looks only a bit older then you in this picture, why did she move away?" Sonata asked. Remix was silent, staring blankly at the paper on his desk. Remix then turned to Sonata. "H-hey, Its getting late, and I have to come with a routine that will work out…Why don't you head to bed and think of a Song that we can use for the Dance?" Remix said, changing the subject. "Oh…ok…I'll see you tomorrow then…" she said as she slowly walked out of his room. Before Remix could continue writing, Sonata popped her head back in. "Remix…Thanks…for everything…" she said. Remix looked at her and slimed. "Anything for a friend…Goodnight." Remix said kindly. Sonata smiled. "Goodnight…" Sonata left the room with Remix continuing to write, placing his hand on his cheek as he did.

Sonata entered her apartment, and changed into some pajamas Remix's mom gave her. As she did, she glanced over noticing two extra beds have been place in the small apartment, obviously for her sisters. She then entered the bathroom and began to bush her teeth, thinking of her sisters as she did. "I just wish they'd give this a chance. Listen to me for once. But no….All they ever do is want to control, be worshiped, well I'm sick of it!" Sonata slammed her hand on the sink in anger. Suddenly water shot out of the sink's drain, the nearby toilet, and the shower head soaking her. "What was that?…Did I…No…I couldn't have. Lost my magic….did I?…" Sonata thought to herself…

* * *

 **I think something might be wrong with the Border Home's** **plumbing, don't you?...Anyway, It looks like Remix is hiding something about his sister, but what could it be? Well, you'll just have to keep reading in order to find out. Next Time! Chapter 5 - The Blame Game...Up on April 7th...Later!**


	5. Update, Apology, and Possible Future

Hey...I know a lot of you have been asking about the next chapter for Song of Darkness. And well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't been keeping in touch. Many things have been happening lately, including the passing of my mom on April 22nd. Before then she was diagnosed with MDS Blood Cancer and the stress with caring for her and trying to work at my Job took its toll. But the biggest Upset was the loss of EVERYTHING I ever worked on. Including the next chapter. My USB Flash Drive died...AGAIN...I never wanted to keep you guys waiting, but life's twist and turns has made it difficult for me to keep my word. As a memorial to my mom I'm trying to get one of the books she wrote published and I want to get that done. Plus I'v had the chance to work on some of my original Ideas that have nothing to do with Fan Fiction.

As an apology I will start reworking on the next chapter of Song of Darkness as of the posting of this update. It will be coming soon. Thanks for staying with me and I know waiting isn't the best of peoples abilities..."especially on this site"...but I'm trying my hardest and I'm going to make good on my word.


End file.
